


What Comes Between

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Mark spent a long time waiting for Gary and Robbie, and now, he gets what he's always wanted from them.





	What Comes Between

**Author's Note:**

> So when I first entered this fandom, I was slightly surprised that, as far as I could tell anyway, there was no fic of Gary and Robbie DPing Mark out there. And y'know, be the change you want to see in the world.
> 
> Set around Progress-era, if that's not clear.

It's been a long time, thinks Mark as he peeks from the hotel en suite, taking a quick glance at Gary waiting for him on the hotel bed, while Rob paces back and forth. A long time of waiting and aching and hoping and wanting to fix it all, but not knowing how, and now they're finally at this point where he gets what he wants, where he can ask them for what he wants, and they're willing to give it to him.

When Mark first suggested the idea, Robbie's only response was to grin and bite his ear and tell him what a naughty little slut he was (Robbie did have four fingers buried in his arse at the time, so you can hardly blame him). Gary, being Gary, blushed and stuttered and wondered whether that was even possible. Rob was all too willing to tease him for it, but it was a fond tease, and affectionate tease, and so Mark didn't mind, and even joined in a little – while still being quick to reassure Gary that they wouldn't force him into anything he wasn't comfortable with. He came around on the idea surprisingly quickly, quick enough that a more cynical man might wonder if his initial reaction didn't have an element of protesting too much to it.

Mark walks out clad only in tight black briefs, seeing no point in being modest any longer than necessary. Rob and Gary are both still considerably more dressed than him, Rob casual in a tank top and trackies, Gary still in a shirt and slacks, having barely conceded to undo his top button. They both look wonderful, although of course Mark's always thought so. He wonders a second how he looks, for he knows his body can't possibly be what it was when they first saw him, first wanted him – it's been twenty years, after all. The problem with having always been the prettiest one, he thinks, is that you have the furthest to fall, the least to lose. But then again, he knows he's suffered nowhere near as much angst over this subject as Rob and especially Gary have, so maybe fair's fair.

Rob grins when he sees Mark, eyes him up shamelessly. “Hello,” he says, a little breathless. Mark can't help grinning back. Rob's always had that effect on him.

“Hello yourself.”

He easily pours himself into Rob's embrace, tilting his head up and standing on his tiptoes for a kiss. Rob's tongue in his mouth is overwhelming, overpowering, and from beside them Mark hears a soft intake of breath.

Rob's hand presses into his lower back and pulls him in closer, tilts his head downward. Mark chuckles as he pulls away. “Careful, you,” he teases. “I have plans for tonight. Don't wanna spoil 'em by giving you a neck injury.”

And as Rob returns to his proper height, he raises an eyebrow. “Should I stand aside and let you dwarves have some fun then?” Mark slaps his chest lightly, admonishingly, but well, their Gaz is possibly starting to feel a little left out by now.

Rob steps aside, out of the way, while Mark turns to the side to examine Gary – who is examining them very closely, his pupils blown wide with arousal. Mark smiles at him to. “And hello to you.” Without another word he helps himself into Gary's lap, kissing him thoroughly before he gets time to protest. Gary groans into his mouth, quick to respond, his beautiful square hands finding Mark's hips and pulling him close, letting Mark feel him hard and pressing against his thigh. Mark gasps and nips Gary's bottom lip, rubbing against him eagerly. He wants this, so much, he has done for years, and they're getting there, slowly.

As a fantasy he knows it's... dirty, embarrassing, _slutty_ , but it's more than that: it's getting Gary and Robbie to work together, for him, to give themselves over to filling him up and making him feel good, years after he thought even getting them in the same room ever again would be impossible. He's craved it for decades, and the fact they're both here and they've both agreed still feels like a miracle.

Gary is still wearing too many damn clothes, so Mark sets about fixing that, unbutton his trousers and gently rubbing him through his underwear. Gary breaks the kiss to groan, while Mark feels the bed dip behind him. Rob is helping, pulling Gary's trousers off once Mark's got his zip undone, and Gary arches his hips in the air to make it easier. Mark thanks Rob silently, and busies himself taking off Gary's shirt, feeling his spine stiffen as the first – or second – button pops open. “You're gorgeous,” Mark quickly reminds him, because Gary, even seven years and at least four stone after the fact, still has trouble remembering that. He looks back over his shoulder. “You too, Rob,” he says, because Rob can be just as insecure.

Rob grins, and darts his head in to nip Mark's earlobe. “Right back at ya, Marko.” And Mark lets out a noise somewhere between a giggle and a moan at the feel of Rob's tongue teasing his skin.

Between the two of them, he and Rob make light work of Gary's clothes. It's far from the first time they've all been together in the one bed, after all, even if it's the first time they've been quite _this_ together. Once he's completely naked, Gary starts playing with the waistband of Mark's briefs, Mark scrambles to get out of them. He wraps his hand behind Gary's neck and pulls him into another kiss.

“I hope you two realise you're making a mess,” Rob teases behind them, and Mark laughs into Gary's mouth – Rob, who walks through every room he's ever been in like a hurricane. Gary laughs with him, while he wraps a hand around Mark's cock and his own at once, presses them together – Mark moans, loudly. He braces his hands on the pillow behind Gary's head as Gary starts to wank them both off, groaning all the while, breaking the kiss but whispering muffled curses against Mark's lips. It feels _wonderful_ , but Mark is impatient and starts scrabbling for the lube on the bedside drawer.

They have two bottles, one half-used and the other never opened, because responsible Gary insisted on buying extra, just in case. Mark's not entirely sure which one he grabs, his eyes still half-shut and resting his brow against Gary's. He struggles to get the bottle open with one hand before Rob pinches it off him. “Let me, Marko.”

Mark sighs heavily, starting to feel terribly needy, keening as Gary's hand tightens around the two of them. “Fuck,” Gary chokes out, and Mark opens his eyes, watching Gary's muscles twitch as his body undulates underneath him. He moans, moving his hands to grab Gary by the shoulders, hold him closer, and he throws his neck back, exposing himself. Gary's mouth moves to his neck, teeth softly grazing his collarbone, while Mark feels Robbie's fingers – cold with lube – drift down between his cheeks.

He gasps as he feels the pressure build at his entrance, almost breaching him but not quite, not yet. Mark can't help but arch his back toward it. “Rob, please,” he moans, not bothering with pride, because he trusts them, he knows he can ask them for anything.

Gary pants louder and Mark watches his eyes drift down, watching Rob rub at Mark's entrance. Then one of Rob's fingers slips inside him, and Mark's eyes slam shut, he arches his back, he cries out: “Oh!”

Rob's other hand finds his hip and squeezes, hard. “Got you.” Mark smiles to himself. Rob's not really used to being the responsible one, the one he can depend on – but he wants to be. He wants to do that for Mark.

Gary groans, again, his thumb finding the head of Mark's cock and rubbing the slit teasingly. Mark whines, and opens his eyes again. Gary is focused, his eyes trained between Mark's legs, and Mark keens toward him. Gary's fingers curl at his base, and Mark squirms, trying to force Rob's finger into him deeper.

“Bloody tease, isn't he?” Rob murmurs into Mark's shoulder, and Mark chuckles, tempted to say he was just thinking the same thing. Gary makes a faux-offended noise. “Don't worry, mate, I'll take care of ya.” And he pushes a second finger into Mark's hole without preamble, leaving Mark to muffle a cry and thrust back for more of it.

Meanwhile, Gary's other hand grasps him by the waist, pulls him down while Rob tilts his arse up, letting him stretch and spread his fingers deeper inside, and _oh yes_. “You weren't complaining before, Marko,” he points out, quickening the pace of his strokes just a little, not enough to push Mark over the edge. He's being careful. “You like this, don't you?” Gary whispers in his ear, and Mark groans at the feel of his stubble grazing against his jaw. “Being between the two of us, letting us play with you and tease you, letting us stretch you wide and leave you ready to be filled _oh so much_... you're a greedy little slut, aren't you?”

Mark moans as he feels Gary's cheek turn red against his own. He knows such words don't come naturally to Gary, embarrass him, but he says them anyway, because he _knows_ Mark loves it – and it's that thought that sends a shiver down Mark's spine as much as the words themselves.

Behind them, Rob chuckles. “Damn right he is,” he says, with another sweet kiss to Mark's ear. “But he's such a good boy, so accommodating, we owe him, Gaz. We owe him all the cock he could ever fucking want.”

Mark can't help but cry out at that, rocking himself back on Rob's fingers shamelessly. “Rob, please,” he whines, and just like that there's a third one inside him, splitting him open, crooking to hit his most sensitive spot but it's not _enough_ , not yet, oh...

“Rob.” Gary's cool, low voice comes from underneath him and Mark opens his eyes to see Gary and Rob staring at one another over his shoulder. Gary nods, and Rob's fingers slide out of him obediently. There's a snap from the lube bottle and suddenly Gary gasps. “Rob!”

Mark looks down to see one of Rob's hands snaked between his own legs, the other still gripping Mark's hip, while he takes ahold of Gary's cock and slicks him up thoroughly. “Careful, Gaz. Don't get distracted,” he says while Gary's eyes flutter shut in plenty. Gary lets out a quiet whine, which gets louder when Rob lets go.

“Careful, you two,” Mark reminds them. “If I have to make you kiss and make up, I will.”

“Oh?” Gary asks, eyes popping back open, a faint smirk on his lips, while Rob just laughs again.

“Don't worry Marko, me and Gaz can work together.” And they've both got their hands on his hips, folded over one another's, as they push him into position. “Promise.”

He groans as he feels the head of Gary's cock push up against his loosened hole, hard and thick and ready for him. Gary bites his lip and digs his fingers into Mark's skin, twitching hard against his entrance. “Alright?” he asks, breathless.

Mark nods, not willing to wait anymore, so he starts pushing himself down, letting his mouth fall open in an O as Gary's cock pushes through his tight muscles. “Fuck,” Gary hisses as he finds himself engulfed, grasping Mark's hip for dear life, and Mark's quick to lean down and peck him on the lips reassuringly.

Rob's hands are still on his hips too, holding him steady and at the same time, urging him on. “You're beautiful,” he whispers, for a second sounding genuinely dumbstruck before getting his usual cocky air back. “You're so fucking pretty when you're impaling yourself on cock, you know that?”

Mark shudders. Rob's said things like that while fucking him hundreds of times, but somehow, it's hotter when it's not Rob's cock he's being impaled on at all.

He pushes himself down as fast as he dares, soon feeling Gary bottom out inside him and his eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of fullness. He rolls his hips back and forth, readjusting to the familiar intrusion. Gary feels thick and solid inside him, _satisfying_ , but he's still thinking about what's more to come.

Gary groans, grasping Mark's sides tighter. “Faster,” he gasps, curt, and Mark grins at the little hint of bossiness peeping through. He quickens the movement of his hips, starts to push himself up and down, starts to ride him properly.

“Careful, Gaz,” Rob is quick to warn, “don't wreck him before I get a go.” Already he's got another lubed finger rubbing against Mark's stretched entrance, looking for a way in.

Gary gulps, his hips arching off the bed to meet Mark's thrusts. “I won't, promise,” he says, quick to reassure Rob's worries – but it's not like Rob really doesn't trust him, he's just teasing. Mark feels Robbie's finger almost inside him and whines, hot and needy and not quite thinking straight.

“Fuck, please,” he begs.

Rob kisses his neck while Gary makes hushing noises. “Easy, Mark,” he says. “Let us take care of you.”

Mark's not sure he could do anything else, spreading his legs wider as Rob's finger pushes in and biting his lip after. “ _God_ ,” Gary hisses at the way Mark's hole tightens around him, and Mark's inclined to agree. With just one extra finger he feels stretched, but he wants more, needs more, badly – he needs the two of them, more than anything else in his whole life.

He reminds himself to breathe, to relax, to keep as loose as possible. A shudder runs through Rob's body behind him. “Alright?” he asks, his voice twitching with nerves. Mark, with a sigh, pushes himself up – Gary moans underneath – and tilts his head back so Rob can lean over and kiss him.

“I'm alright,” Mark whispers against his lips with a smile, “you won't hurt me. Promise.” And Rob, despite the anxieties Mark can see on his face, the anxieties that are never hidden far behind his pretty green eyes, smiles back.

He drops his head back down before he strains something, and sees Gary panting, face awash with pleasure, eyes half-closed but clearly trying to keep them open, to keep an eye on things. Mark grins and starts riding him harder, clenching and unclenching his lubed hole around Gary's shaft until it slips in and out easily, until they're both whining and gasping and keening for it, and Rob takes that as his cue to add a second finger, without warning, just the pinch of pain and and sharp spike of pleasure at the feeling of being stretched again. “Rob!”

Gary groans, loudly, thrusting deeper into Mark's arse as he squirms back to get more of Robbie's fingers. “Mark... Rob...” he slurs as his cock pulses hard, and Mark's heart thuds to hear him say their names in the same breath.

Over Mark's hip, Rob's palm engulfs Gary's and squeezes. “Got you, Gaz,” he says, and the tear that springs to Mark's eye might not just be from how full he feels.

He does feel very full though, moaning and bucking whorishly as he adjusts, riding them both in turn, Rob following his pace and leaving him aching inside, breathless, desperate. It hurts how much he wants it.

When Rob adds a third finger, that hurts more, but not in a bad way. “Oh god,” he moans, his hands planted firmly on Gary's chest for support, Rob kissing as far down his spine as he can without moving. He can feel himself twitching around the two of them, around Gary's cock and Robbie's fingers, tears definitely springing from how full he is now and then, catching even himself off-guard, he starts to laugh.

He's not sure why. Gary makes a bemused noise. “Are you laughing at us, Marko?”

Trying to get himself under control, Mark nods, but still wants to reassure him. “Only because I love you,” he says. Gary just chuckles while Rob wraps one strong arm around him.

“Yeah, we love you too, you weirdo,” he says, and Mark snorts a little because really, coming from him. Then Rob gives his cock a brief stroke, but it's enough to make him gasp and lurch forward toward it, precome splattering over Gary's belly – that makes him groan too. With the other hand, Rob pulls his fingers away, and Mark moans, excited and disappointed in equal measure. Rob positions himself, grabbing his own cock – thoroughly lubed while he wasn't looking, and Mark is pleasantly surprised to see how responsible Rob can be – to keep himself steady. Mark can feel the nerves in him again. “You sure you're ready for this, Mark?”

And Mark nods, eyes shut. “Yes. Please.” Because he waited for this, for years, he waited for them to notice him and he waited for them to want him, he waited for them to listen and he waited for them to understand, he waited for them to love him, he waited for them to love each other, and now finally, finally...

Rob starts to push in.

“Oh god.”

Mark's not a hundred percent sure who says that; he and Gaz both seem to within a heartbeat of each other, while Rob just groans as his cock – smaller than Gary's (which Gary was good enough to gloat about only a little), but still nothing to be ashamed of (as much as he frets otherwise) – forces its way inside Mark's arse. The tears flow without shame down his face now. It hurts, it _does_ hurt being shared between the two of them like this, but it's also wonderful. It's worth it, completely and totally worth it.

There aren't many sex-related things Mark's never tried before, but this, this is a first he thinks for all of them. He's glad. He's wanted this from them, and doesn't want to share it with anyone else.

Once Rob is all the way in, they give him a moment to adjust, all three of them shivering in time. “Oh god,” he moans as he feels them twitch and slide against each other deep inside him, bound together.

“Jesus, Mark... Gaz... it's _so_ tight,” Rob moans in his ear, kissing the crook of his neck again. Gary looks too far gone for even that, with his eyes closed, mouth hanging open, lips pink and swollen. All he can do is groan and hold on desperately to Mark's hips, trying to keep himself from keening.

Mark whimpers, looks up at Robbie imploringly. “Move?” he asks with his prettiest blue eyes.

Rob nods. “'Course.”

Slowly, Rob pulls himself out again, and Mark mewls pathetically at the sudden emptiness he feels without him. Then again, he's always felt that way without Robbie. Then he thrust back in, _hard_ , and Mark lets out a groan that shocks him with just how filthy it sounds.

They find a rhythm, Gary as ever struggling to match it the most, but more than making up for it in how deep and hard his cock pushes in Mark's insides. The two of them slide in and out of him in sync, one after the other, and Mark's voice devolves into one long, continuous moaning whine – or possibly whining moan – at how they use and abuse his hole. Rob's hand finds his cock and strokes it again, and he cries out and spasms, grabbing Gary's hair just for something to hold onto, for a second feeling like he'll come then and there.

He soon realises, though, that Gary is even closer to the edge than he is. He's whimpering and cursing under his breath, not able to open his eyes again, his cock pulses against Robbie's, and Mark thinks he can already feel precome dripping down his legs. He's had Mark wrapped around his cock for a long time, and he's been so good for them, so patient, waiting for Mark to be ready and never demanding anything. So unlike the Gary Rob came to resent so much.

Mark leans back over, wiping the sweat from Gary's brow and then kissing him gently, swallowing his groans. _It's okay, you can let go,_ he means to tell him, but before he can he feels the need to turn his head and kiss Rob as well, just in case. It's then, tasting Gary and Robbie on his lips, both at once, that he realises what he _really_ wants.

“Kiss.” He breaks away with a gasp, his cock throbbing in Rob's grip. When Gary barely manages to crack an eye open, he seems confused. He'd say _but we just did,_ if only he could speak. Mark moans. “You two. Kiss for me.”

They seem surprised. Gary manages to open his eyes, raising his brows at Mark in the middle of his moaning. Rob, meanwhile, he can feel blink against his neck.

But they do as they're told. They owe him, after all.

They have to push themselves much closer together to even reach, and Mark almost gets squashed between the two of them's strong bodies – but that forces them both balls-deep into him, at once, and _oh god_. Gary's hand grabs Rob's hair to pull him in, and Mark can hardly see from his position, as Gary and Robbie tilt their heads to meet each other around him, but he turns a little and catches from the corner of his eye how Gary parts his lips wide and lets the noise be swallowed right from him, how Rob darts his tongue forth to claim every inch of Gaz's mouth. He knows then, deep down, that _they've_ wanted this too; to know each other, to love each other, as much as he loves them.

Mark feels it when Gary finally reaches his limit, his hips arching sharply upward as he spills into Mark's hole, with a muffled cry into Rob's mouth. Mark wonders what it would take to really make him _scream_. It's too much for him; one last flick of Rob's wrist and he comes _hard_ , biting the pillow behind Gary's head, making a sticky mess between their two bellies and clenching around both Rob and Gary both, moaning in pain and pleasure at how sore he feels.

“Fuck,” Rob grunts into his ear, and then it's his turn; with a couple more clumsy thrusts he finishes, with just a soft little whimper, but _so_ much come and Mark can feel it, both his and Gary's, dripping down his legs as the two of them soften and slip out of him, and _oh god_.

It leaves him dizzy, his head spinning, and his body protests vigorously as the adrenaline wears off. He knows he'll be aching tomorrow. Maybe they're all too old to be _quite_ so adventurous in the bedroom, but he still feels like it was worth it.

Slowly, they all roll onto their sides, and Mark finds himself facing Robbie, leaning into him and gently running his fingers along the tattoo beneath his collarbone (Rob's clothes must have all also been discarded while he wasn't looking). Gary curls around his back and nuzzles against his neck. They're all hot and sticky and could probably do with a shower, but they can't bear to be parted yet. “Did that live up to your expectations, Markie?” Gary asks softly, his voice telling Mark that he already knows the answer.

“Mm. Yeah.” He grinds his arse a little teasingly against Gary's now-soft cock, but then he can't help breaking into an honest smile. “Really, you two. Thank you. Both of you.”

Gary kisses his neck, while Rob grins. “Only problem is, now we've given ourselves something to live up to whenever you next want us to fulfil one of your fantasies.” He pauses. “Although, it might take some effort for you to top this one. Maybe we should be worried.”

Behind him, Gary chuckles, while Mark grins back – cheeky again. “Don't panic, that'll be much easier,” he says. “Next time, I just want to watch.”

 


End file.
